


Damned Dreams

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos, and Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> The universes of Highlander: The Series do not belong to me, neither do their characters. I'm not sure, but I imagine, Highlander is still Davis-Panzer's property.  
> Either way, not mine, and no harm or copyright infringement intended. And absolutely no money being made. I merely claim the story ideas, that's all.

When finally death came to Methos - the last, the final death -, he welcomed it. He had lived on borrowed time for so long so precariously, it was a relief to let go. At last. At last his debts were paid back to some extent.

All of a sudden something tugged at him, calling him back.  
This couldn't be?! No, he did not want to revive!

He woke, drenched in sweat, and cursed, and cursed, and cursed.  
Now that he had come to terms with death, he'd have to come to terms with life all over again.


End file.
